starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Deposito Laakteen
La destrucción de Deposito Laakteen coincide con el viaje inaugural del ''Ejecutor'', que The New Essential Chronology data de seis meses después de la Batalla de Yavin, o 0.5 DBY. Esta fecha corresponde al 35: 9 en el sistema de citas de la Gran ReSincronización, según The Essential Atlas. |reconstruido= |localizacion=Laakteen Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 1 |ciudad= |constructora= |arquitecto= |propietario= |capacidad= |guarnicion= |altura= |anchura= |poi= |rol= |funcion= |era=*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión |afiliacion=*PirataGeonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Alianza para Restaurar la República }} El Deposito Laakteen, situado justo al lado de la hiperruta Corredor Gijun en la región de las Colonias, era una base pirata y más tarde el puesto de avanzada más cercano de la Alianza Rebelde al planeta Fondor durante los primeros días de la Guerra Civil Galáctica contra el Imperio Galáctico. La Rebelión lucho casi un año para ganar el Deposito Laakteen, capturando la base a través de los esfuerzos del avil mecánico de naves Kufra Ahara y los Halcones Verdes Sanjin. Seis meses después de la Batalla de Yavin y la pérdida de la estación de combate Estrella de la Muerte, el Superdestructor Estelar Ejecutor destruyó el Deposito Laakteen durante su viaje inaugural como una demostración deliberada de la fuerza militar del Imperio. Descripción El Deposito Laakteen era un puesto de avanzada situado en un planetoideRevenge of the Jedi conocido como Laakteen, que se encontraba cerca de la hiperruta conocida como el Corredor Gijun en las regiones de las Colonias.The Essential Atlas El puesto de avanzada consistía en una serie de estructuras abovedadas interconectadas. Por la era de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, bajo el control de la Alianza para Restaurar la República, el Deposito Laakteen albergó un escudo de defensa y al menos un emplazamiento de armas de largo alcance. Historia Era de la República El Deposito Laakteen fue construido alrededor del 53 ABY, unos veinte años antes de que Palpatine obtuviera el cargo de Canciller Supremo de la República.The New Essential Chronology Alrededor de ese tiempo, el Deposito Laakteen fue el lugar de un incidente, en el que Bando Gora, un culto criminal de los adoradores de la Fuerza, planeaban matar al humanoide Iram Radique. Uno de los miembros del culto, Artagan Truax, traicionó al Bando Gora y rescató a Radique. Posteriormente, Radique se estableció como un traficante de armas clandestino dentro de la prisión Diente Colmena Siete, donde protegió a Truax de la ira de Bando Gora. Guerra Civil Galáctica En los inicios de la Guerra Civil Galáctica entre el Imperio Galáctico y la Alianza Rebelde, el Deposito Laakteen era utilizado como una base pirata. En algún momento antes de la Batalla de Yavin, la Rebelión capturó el Deposito Laakteen después de casi un año de lucha. Las modificaciones realizadas por el as mecánico de naves de la raza murachaun, Kufra Ahara, ayudo a los Halcones Verdes Sanjin a tomar el deposito, el cual se convirtió en la base militar Rebelde más cercana al planeta Fondor, hogar de uno de los astilleros más importantes de la galaxia. [[Archivo:LaakteenExecutor-CSW.png|thumb|left|285px|Darth Vader bautizó al Ejecutor con la destrucción de la base Rebelde Deposito Laakteen.]] En el 0.5 DBY, seis meses después de la Batalla de Yavin, los Astilleros de Fondor terminaron la construcción del nuevo Superdestructor Estelar del Imperio y el Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Vader lo utilizo como su nave insignia, llamándolo el Ejecutor. En el viaje inaugural de la nave de guerra, Vader bautizo formalmente al Ejecutor destruyendo la base Rebelde más cercana, el Deposito Laakteen, en una tremenda demostración de fuerza. La destrucción del Depósito Laakteen fue tanto de naturaleza política como militar. Vader pretendía demostrar a los Rebeldes y a la galaxia que la victoria de la Alianza sobre la estación de combate del Imperio, la Estrella de la Muerte, en la Batalla de Yavin fue pura casualidad y que el Ejecutor era implacable. En los momentos finales, cuando el ataque del Ejecutor destruyó el escudo de defensa de la base, los Rebeldes del Depósito Laakteen enviaron una frenética advertencia a la base Rebelde principal en Yavin 4, la cual indicaba que la nave de guerra de Vader estaba terminada, y que la Rebelión debía evacuar inmediatamente la base de Yavin. Entre bastidores El Deposito Laakteen apareció por primera vez en la tira comica Revenge of the Jedi, escrita por Archie Goodwin e ilustrada por Al Williamson. Revenge of the Jedi fue originalmente publicado por Los Angeles Times Syndicate como un cómic en serie de periódicos desde Noviembre de 1982 hasta Enero de 1983. Sus historias contaron los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar entre las películas [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] y [[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]].Classic Star Wars Volume 2: The Rebel Storm, "Introduction" En el cómic, el Deposito Laakteen es utilizado para dar a conocer el estado operativo y el poder del Ejecutor, el recién terminado Superdestructor Estelar de Darth Vader. Varios errores de continuidad con respecto al Deposito Laakteen surgieron en el material subsiguiente. A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Third Edition, Revised and Expanded La tercera edición del 2000 de ''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition afirma erróneamente que el Deposito Laakteen era un puesto de avanzado de la Alianza Rebelde en la época de la Batalla de Endor, mientras que el primer número del 2005 de la revista Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection afirma que Darth Vader Destruyó el Depósito Laakteen antes de la Batalla de Yavin. Además, ''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' 47 acredita el viaje inaugural del Ejecutor y la destrucción del Deposito Laakteen al Almirante Amise Griff, un personaje Imperial que figura prominentemente en la historia''Race for Survival'' pero que no manda al Ejecutor durante su viaje inaugural en la tira cómica Revenge of the Jedi. Finalmente, tanto el libro de referencia del 2009 The Essential Atlas como la novela Maul: Lockdown del 2014 escriben mal el tema como "Lakteen". Apariciones *''Maul: Lockdown'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' Fuentes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Third Edition, Revised and Expanded'' * * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 1'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Bases piratas Categoría:Bases militares de la Alianza Rebelde